bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse Dawn: Blaze VS Jason
Jason stood tall, clothed in his mysterious garments, mask and all, awaiting his latest challenge. "Well, Rage Naga, what do you think? Will this be the one to finally beat me? He asked to the Bakugan that floated above his right shoulder. "No matter what," Rage Naga stated, "We will give them a battle to remember!" A figure walked into the distance. A boy with Brown Hair, casual clothes that looked about 12 walked up. "Hey Jason, my Blitz wants a battle." Blaze smirked. He grabbed a BakuGear out of his pocket and put it on his wrist. It started to glow and Jason and his life gauges filled up. Blaze threw his Pyrus Glotronoid, and it appeared at 570gs. I'm no pushover Jason! Me and Kyle usually only foil Wrath and Death's plans, but you seem pretty fun to beat! Jason began chuckling the moment Blaze was done with his speech. The chuckle turned to hysterical laughter as his madness showed itself. "None of the enemies you have ever faced before come close to measuring against me." He stated, before glancing down. "HA!" He said, pointing at the Pyrus Glotronoid in play. "You call that a Bakugan? If so, Rage Naga will be more than enough to handle you!" He said, throwing his partner into play. As soon as the nightmare Bakugan stood, shadowy tendrils shout out from the horn on its head and enveloped Glotronoid in a veil of darkness, and within moments the Bakugan retreated to Blaze's hand. "Naga's Oppression." Jason said. "It's one of his abilities. When he first comes into play, if the enemy Bakugan has less G power than Rage Naga, then he instantly wins the brawl. Also, when Rage Naga is played, he can become any Attribute he desires, I think Haos will do nicely." He said, as Rage Naga glowed brightly. The Bakugan then returned to Jason's side in ball form. "I believe it's time for round two, child." Blaze strarted cracking up as Jason saw a glimmer of light on the ability cards in Blaze's hand. "You are so gullible, this ability makes that when you defeat my Bakugan, it makes you lose life force, Now you only have fifty!" Blaze stopped laughing and threw down his ace. Rage Naga at 900gs, Blitz at 970. Blaze knew Jason was going to be hard to defeat, but he knew that his connection with Blitz was stronger than his dads with Drago. Blaze pulled out his ability card and Blitz started glowing, and his BakuTech activated. Lasers shot out of his hands and shot him with burst of energy. Rage Naga fell out of the sky and Blitz stepped on his face like a defeated spartan. "Hmph, show him how we play, Rage!" Jason said, before playing two ability cards. The first one cut Blitz' power down by 400, and raised Rage Naga's by the same amount. Rage naga now at 1300 Gs. Then the second ability created a veil of light around Rage Naga, forcing Blitz off of him. Rage Naga reached up and clutched Blitz around the neck, turning it back into a Bakugan. "That's the end of round two." Jason said with a chuckle, as Blaze's life depleted. "You're so weak." He stated simply, playing a third ability card. "You have one more, kid, what'll it be?" Blaze looked awestruck as Blitz turned into Bakugan Form again. He smiled and started to glow the color of the attributes. "Me and Blitz share a bond that can do anything, our friendship will defeat anything in our way!" Blaze threw an ability at Blitz and the gem on his chest started to glow. "I have the power of the ancients and the power of me and Blaze's friendship, as you are just pure Rage!" Blitz shot a beam of light onto Rage Naga. "Friendship...." Jason said, and then lifted a card high into the air. A bright light enveloped the battlefield, and then suddenly it was all over. Jason began walking off with Rage Naga in his hand. "Blaze....Go obtain real power, and then come to challenge me again. I'll keep the second seat nice and warm until you do..." He claimed, then vanished. Blaze fell to his knees. "You can't take defeat like a real man!" Blaze got up and started running towards where Jason dissapeared. He clicked something on his Gauntlet, and picked up the signal that Jason dissapeared with. Blaze smirked and called Kyle on his Gauntlet. "Hey man, we have a battle to win." Blaze looked at Blitz. "This might be harder than the last battle, use Dragoon." Blitz turned into a ball and started to glow. He turned into his Ultimate Form. Flare Dragoon. Jason was going down.